A Lovestruck Rose
by Soulless Pigeon
Summary: Ruby looked into Weiss's beautiful blue eyes as she screamed at her for being a clumsy dolt as butterflies fluttered in her stomach (side note : If people read it enough I may update it but I am honestly trying to get all this out my head)


_Ruby and Yang walk into the courtyards of beacon after getting off the ship surrounded by New students they took in their surroundings as they exclaimed their amazement at being at the best hunter school in Vale_

Ruby and Yang: "Wow..."

Yang: "The view from Vale's got nothing on this

Ruby : "Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" (she tries getting closer, but Yang pulls her back by her hood) "Ow! Ooww!

Yang: "Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!"

Ruby:( looks at her sister with a look of shock on her face )"'Just weapons'? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're socool!"

Yang: "Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

Ruby: (transforming her weapon into its scythe form) "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..."

Yang: (playfully pushing her sister's hood down over her face) "Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?" "Or girlfriends" (Yang whispered teasingly as she watched a blush overcome her sisters pale face)

Ruby: (taking off her hood) "But... why would I need friends if I have you?"

Yang: "Well..." (A group of Yang's friends suddenly appear) "Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!"

Ruby: (spinning and dizzy-eyed from Yang's sudden leaving) "Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" (stopping for a moment, still stupefyed by Yang's departure) "I don't know what I'm doing..."

Ruby falls backwards into a luggage cart, sending cases flying. Someone is standing over her.

Weiss: "What are you doing?!"

Ruby: (She finds herself looking into the eyes of a certain white haired heiress ) "Uh sorry" (she squeaks out in a timid voice more embarrassed of the butterflies in her stomach then the clumsiness of her situation)

Weiss: "Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?"

Ruby: (holding a case) "Uuhhh..."

Weiss: "Give me that!" (she snatches the luggage from Ruby and opens it to reveal its colorful contents) "This is Dust- mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

Ruby: "Uuuhhhh..."(Suddenly very scared of the pale-haired girl in front of her)

Weiss: "What are you, brain-dead?" (holding out a vial of red Dust and shutting the case) "Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

Ruby: "I... I know..." (starts coughing from the Dust pouring into her face)

Weiss: "Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!"

(Ruby, who had been receiving more and more Dust to her face, finally sneezes, which erupts into a full-blown explosion of flame, snowflakes, and electricity right onto Weiss. The bottle she had been holding flies over the courtyard and at the feet of Blake Belladonna, who picks it up and notices the Schnee Dust Company logo on the side as she reads from a book and looks over at the scene.)

Weiss: "Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

Ruby: (apologetic and embarrassed) "I'm really, really sorry!"

Weiss: "Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

Ruby: "Well, I-I..."(Fluttering of butterflies intensifies as does the blush on her cheeks)

Weiss: "This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!"

Ruby: (finally fed up) "Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!"

Blake: (off screen, entering the conversation) "It's heiress, actually." (Ruby and Weiss look over as Blake approaches with the bottle) "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Weiss: (smiling smugly) "Finally! Some recognition!"

Blake: "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

Weiss: (getting angry again as Ruby chuckles) "Wha- How dare you- The nerve of... Ugh!" (Weiss walks away angrily)

Ruby: (to the storming Weiss, still sorry) "I promise I'll make this up to you!" (sighs) "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's..." (sees Blake walking off as well, then collapses to the ground on her back) "Welcome to Beacon..." (she remains this way until a shadow comes over her)

Jaune: (holding out his hand) "Hey... I'm Jaune."

Ruby: (taking his hand) "Ruby." (stands up) "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

(Beacon looks beautiful as the architecture shines in the light as Ruby and Jaune walk down the path)

Jayne and Ruby talk about weapons and Jaune's lady killer skills and as they realize they have no idea where to go Ruby thinks she has met a new friend.


End file.
